Happy Aniversery
by Mave Marie
Summary: The summary is inside, at least read the notice to see if you want to read it c: pwease?
1. Happy Notice Thingy

**_WARNING_**

This is not a chapter, it is a notice.

It's not really important if you don't care, you can just go on and read the next chapter to start it off, but I will be explaining stuff here c:

This story revolves around an 18 year old girl named Eri Tomori, an OC, I know, and I'm sorry, but the way the story goes, Tohru would be SO OOC that I just had to, pluss I have the best backstory for her, that breaks your heart! but anyways, the story goes from just before new years to about a year after the first season is over.

Okay, so the first thing, is that I cam up with this while watching the FIRST season of Fruits Basket, so it WILL contradict the manga and other seasons, (can't wait!) but anyways, don't get mad at me for things that don't add up. They have no idea how to break the curse, Akito is a GUY, and other things that I'm forgetting about right right now...

The second thing, is this is a tribute to an awesome bad called MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK, and each chapter title is one of their songs, the song will either be quoted, named, sung, or played in each chapter! but sometimes not the full song. I realize some of the wording will seem choppy and just a little off sometimes but I'm not gonna change it ^_~ shucks for you! Sometimes the lyrics will be quoted, sung, or even played on the radio, and they will be bold-ed so you can tell. I'm not going to make you look up and play the songs, but it might be a good idea... Their music is great, odd random, but it has a tun of meaning and I hope you guys will enjoy hearing their music.

And I've already written the last chapter, so I WILL update so that you guys get to read it, I can honestly say that I cried about 7 times while writing it, and so has everyone who has read it thus far, so if you don't want to cry, either bypass it, or read it at 3 am when no one can see you :) I hope you enjoy, and remember to review, and keep me happy. And this is my first Fruits basket Fanfic :)

I LOVE YOU ALL!

NOW GO READ!


	2. Coma Kid

I'm running late for my first day of school and I'm rushing like mad. I really _**need time to get it right**_ but I need to start my life again. I'm _**always trying to illuminate the past**_ with a lot of _**questions answered, but the insight never lasts. **_I can't keep putting the future off until tomorrow, which is why I'm trying to rush into it today. I dash around my hotel room door while kicking the toe of my shoe to get it on right when I realize I forgot my book bag inside. I debate about going back to get it but end up leaving anyway. I'm way too late, _**so I won't look back, **_and_** I won't look down, **_I'll just rush out the lobby doors and feel my feet rhythmically hitting the pavement._** I'll **_just_** focus on the comfort of the cold, cold ground**_ as I run; I'm _**comatose and singing:**_

"Ohhh hoouuu _**I**_ just _**need**_ some _**time to get it right**_ yeahh ahhh heaaaahhh _**I**_ just _**need**_ some _**time to get this right**_." I don't particularly understand where the tune came from but for the time being it was better than letting my mind stray. Because I'm _**always trying to decipher what it means, **_and I've spent so many _**hours, wasted in the land of hopes and dreams. **_I've gotten sick of my moping around and doing nothing _**so**_ I've decided _**I won't look bac**_k and _**I won't look down**_. I sing my little song in between pants and get some strange looks from the people around me. I try my best not to look at their faces, especially the kid's faces, because I know I couldn't handle it. _**I'll**_ just _**focus on the planet spinning round and round **_on a 'Go Green' advertisement that hung above me.

As it passed I thought again of how _**comatose**_ I had become without them. I normally just woke up, went to go clean the rooms on my list and went back to my room. I worked for room and board at this little hotel on the east end of town. The manager knew my father in high school and after he heard everything he lent me a room. I've lived there for a few years now and I've just decided I wanted to continue my childhood while I still have the chance. So I'm now enrolled as a first year in high school, _**and**_ (to lift my mood) I'm _**singing**_. A lot.

"Ohhh hoouuu **I** just **need some time to get it right** yeahh ahhh heaaaahhh **I** just need **some time to get this right**. Ohhh hoouuu **I** just **need some time to get it right** yeahh ahhh heaaaahhh yeah yeah yeaaaahhheahh **I** just **need some time to get this right** around…"

As I glance at street signs to figure out where I'm going, I notice a man with two toned hair walking around in circles. He looks genuinely lost so I decide to ask him where he's going. I reach for his shoulder to tap it but he spins around facing me and my arm is nearly resting on him. I find myself stunned by his clear grey eyes and I forget what I was going to do beforehand. All of a sudden there's a rough pain in my stomach and I'm looking at the sky. I can't breathe and I can't figure out what's happening. I lay there for a moment but then there's a slight tug on my shoulders and strain in my arms as I realize that I'm being pulled back upright. I see the man again and I think he's talking to me but I'm not sure. I decide to start listening.

"-don't know what possessed me to do that just now. I'm just really sorry and I hope you aren't mad. I'm really sorry." He bows his head and now I start laughing. I don't have the foggiest idea what just happened but I dismiss it.

"It's alright," I giggle, "It's not your fault." He looks at me slightly cockeyed and goes to talk again but I cut him off. "Are you lost mister? Do you need help or anything?" He steps back some and smiles.

"No miss, I'm just on my way home, I won't bother you anymore. I noticed you were on your way to school." He gestures to my uniform and I find myself nodding like an idiot. "Until next time then." He leaves in a polite manor after dismissing himself. I turn to keep walking but then wonder about the mysterious man. He really looked lost and I'm starting to wonder if he was just lying so that I wouldn't be late for school. _**No, I won't look back this time,**_ but the next time I see him I will help. I have to prioritize here I think to myself. I swear_** I'm going to welter in this lie **_I keep telling myself. I'll be as _**dizzy as this coma kid**_ with black and white hair. As I enter the campus I vaguely wonder how he dyed his hair before a teacher comes rushing to a stop.

"Miss Eri Tomori! You're late!" I cringe.

_**With all the things I never said and never did**_ in the past, I decided I was going to make it all up now. I was sitting at my new desk thinking about the events of today. It was the first time in ages, that'd I've talked to a guy my age, and he was surely the closest I had gotten to. My thought process seemed jumbled in my head as I repeated what I had just thought. I shook my head to clear it and stared at the carrot-top in front of me. I almost like his hair more than the coma kid's hair earlier. I was introduced to the majority of the class during the lunch break. Carrot-top was related to the boy that everyone called Prince. So far everyone seemed nice enough but nothing too interesting. My mind kept wandering back to the man. At the time I could feel his breath on my skin but was too surprised to enjoy it. _**With all the things I never said and never did**_. I chuckle to myself about the double meaning to those words.

We had an intruder alert drill later in the day, so everyone was pressed below the glass windows to the left of the classroom. The kids were silently talking amongst themselves with the exception of me. _**I need time to get it right**_ I think again. And _**I won't look back**_ to my past when I feel down. No that's not it, _**I won't look down again **_because I need to keep moving forward. I need to make friends, I need a second family. Satisfied with my little bit of inner monolog I looked at the people close by. There was a girl with the same mocha colored hair as me sitting to my left but she was talking to her friends. Both of whom scared the crap out of me during introductions. There was no one else around me so I resorted to knocking a pen against different parts of a nearby desk. I started singing my little song under my breath as I progressively made more and more racket.

"_**I won't look back; I won't look down again… I need time to get it right… I won't look back; I won't look down again… I need time to get it right… I won't look back; I won't look down again… I need time to get it right… I won't look back; I won't look down again… I'll focus on the tension building pound per pound, Comatose and singing: I need time to get it right…. I need time to get it right… I need time to get it right… I need…"**_

I stopped suddenly, more than aware that every eye in the room was on me. I glanced around franticly looking for a way out but I was surrounded. I stood to leave and a few others mirrored my movements. Everything was dead silent and people were just looking at me.

"That wasn't half bad." I turned to see carrot-top leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed and foot up all cool like. He was avoiding my eyes but I could tell he was talking to me. There wasn't a smile on his face but I could tell he was trying to keep it hidden. I could feel my face redden up. With his words the class exploded with chatter and I tried to fade to the background. I watch as everyone filtered back to their desks and I slid into my own.

"Hi I'm Tohru." It was the girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "I don't know if I introduced myself yet." She offered me a small smile that I was happy to mirror. "What you did a few minutes ago was really cool, the words were really nice too. It sounded like something my mom would like." She closed her eyes and smiled again. She was being so friendly; it was unreal. I noticed behind her Carrot-top was edging up closer. I looked back at the girl.

"Umm, I could write them down," I really had no idea how to sing or anything but I wanted to make her happy, "so you could show her." I smiled but then realized I wasn't getting a good look from her. "I mean, I don't want to make you." I added dumbly. Was I already ruining this friendship?

She glanced down and her eyes were glazed over. She smiled after a moment then looked back up at me. "No, I'm sorry; it's just that my mom died a few months ago." I was in awe, how could she be here?

The next thing I knew, I was standing and my arms were around her. I wouldn't let go to save my own life. No one had to go through the loss of a parent. No one. After a moment I opened my eyes and noticed Carrot-top backing out of the classroom. At this point in time, I really did not care.


	3. Circutits And Wires

I spent every chance I could with Tohru, even if it meant forcing myself to interact with her other friends; particularly the electric girl, Hanajima. It was after school and hardly anyone was in the classroom, like always.

"_**I am all circuits and wires, conducting symphonies of heat exchange energies.**_" At this point in time, Carrot-top and I were standing next to each other with our backs pressed against the classroom wall, as she spoke with her stoic, monotone voice. I had noticed that the Sohmas avoided contact with others at all costs; so I guess this situation was an exception. The other Sohma was somewhat hiding behind the other two girls as the electric girl continued her freaky speech. "_**Fueled by a nervous system thrust through the great unknown; **_I'm just _**a timid mess of frightened bones". **_This chick really scared me; there was no two ways about it. But _**I pledge to make the difference, **_if Tohru and Carrot-top are to be gained from this relationship, then it's more than worth it.

For the past two weeks I have been spending my afternoons with these five students, and each day is spent more happily than the last. Everyone here has their quirks, and I am no different. I spend my time singing random songs, and _actually_ communicating with people, which is already a hundred times better than three weeks ago; when my life was spent in my hotel room moping. That's when I thought, _**I aim to take **_my_** stand, this bitter silence is the only play I have. **_And now, _**In light of all their laughter, I **_won't_** take to keeping shy, a resolution that I've finally had enough. **_Even this simple concept brought a smile to my face.

In a flash, every hair on my body stood on end, and she was glaring at me. _**Can't speak, can't speak, can't speak at all. **_Her gaze is locked on mine as she steppes closer. "_**Don't even think you know the reason," **_none of what she says makes sense, all I know is she scares the crap out of me. As she stares my way, shivers slide down my spine. I notice that Kyo's breath stiffens and his arm keeps brushing against mine. I think he's shaking from the tension building, so I rest my hand on his to try to calm him down, but almost as soon as I do, he's gone.

The group jumps to look for him, because apparently, I was the only one to see that he dashed under a desk in the far corner of the room. His head was turned to the wall and I could barely see him as it was. This was like he normally was, running at the slightest touch from me. I wanted to get to the bottom of this phenomenon, so I stayed quiet.

"Where did that rat get off to now?" Yuki practically spat as he stalked out of the room. Tohru followed suite and soon everyone in the room had left. I guess since I've been so quiet today no one noticed my absence, just to my advantage. I slowly crossed the room and rested against the table Carrot-top was resting under. I stayed quiet, trying to think of a way to coax him out.

Time passed and I became nervous; the others could be coming back at any given moment. I sigh.

"What the hell was that for?" I cringed at his cold tone. I didn't expect him to be the first to say something. I dipped my head down to look at my captive under the table.

"What was what for?" I asked as sweetly as I could, though, I knew this would have no effect on him. I tried anyway.

"You know what you did." He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He did this all the time so I knew not to be frightened by the pose.

"Please, _**I know there's something wrong within my faulty brain, **_but I don't know what I did wrong." I tried to sound as pitiful as possible. "Please tell me." I lowered myself down to his level and slowly watched his shoulders relax. After a few long moments he found his words.

"It's just that_** I lack the proper behavior **_and_** my temper-addled tongue can't seem to force it out."**_ His words sounded choppy and ill thought out, but that's Kyo for you. Whenever he tried to be sincere he sounded like this. I leaned in closer to hear the rest of his mumblings. "I mean _**the words that linger inside me, **_they aren't always _that_ mean." He scowled towards his shoes as if they had started a civil war. He didn't like the way this was turning out, soon he would be accusing me of thinking he was stupid or something.

It meant so much for me that he managed to say those few tattered lines, and I wanted to tell him that. But the words didn't come. _I_ _**can't speak, can't speak, **_I just_** can't speak at all. **_And I have no idea what possesses me to do it but I lean in to embrace the boy. He turns as our bodies collide and the next thing I know there's smoke everywhere and no Carrot-top to be found. I lean backwards coughing, but then realize the smoke isn't hazardous. I turned, to look around the room and am startled to find a small orange cat who seems to be shooting daggers my way. There was something familiar about the feline, but from the random turn of events I couldn't think straight. He was perched on a desk so that he was at eye level with me.

"_**Don't even think you know the reason." **_Came Kyo's angry voice. I turned to find him again but my search was futile. I turned back towards the cat and for a split second and realize that he was still focusing on me. I gulped. I _**can't speak, can't speak, **_I_** can't speak at all **_as he stares.

"_**Don't even try to understand." **_Came Kyo's crude voice, and the cat almost sighed and walked away. I let the past two minutes sink in, but it takes a long time. In that time _**I am all motors and gadgets organically designed to last a finite length of time. **_My head is_** locked in this rotary motion, the wheel spins round and round. **_And suddenly _**I comprehend it all but still can't make a sound.**_

And just about the time the thoughts connect within my brain, that Yuki strides in. It takes him far less time to comprehend what happened and he quickly locked the classroom door. He turned slowly and paced towards me. When he's within a foot of me he extended his hand to help me off the floor.

"Miss Tomori?" I griped his hand as he pulled me up. I took an uneasy stride before I released my hold and faced Kyo's clothes that were still lying on the floor. I gestured towards them and grunt, still unconfident with my voice.

"Yes, well Miss Tomori," I suddenly find my voice.

"Does all your family turn into cats when they're touched?" He doesn't respond as quickly as I wish he would so I add "I mean _**I know there's something wrong within my faulty brain, **_but I swear Kyo just turned into a cat. Was it because he was like, um, exposed or something?" The expression I got from the prince didn't look as shocked as I assumed it would.

"What did he say to make you think that?" His smooth tone of voice was putting me on edge.

"Umm, it was_** I lack the proper behavior **_and somethingaruther_** my temper-addled tongue can't seem to force it out the words that linger inside me **_aren't really that mean." I know he didn't say that word for word but it was damned close. "Please tell me?" I asked; I wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy.

"Yes of course, our curse is affected from being under a great deal of stress, but the main reason we change, is when we are hugged by the opposite sex." I stared dumbly at him for a while, because in retrospect I wasn't all that far off. _**"Can't speak **_Miss Tomori?" Can't speak? Ha! I _**can't speak at all**_! It seemed like such an understatement. This was all too much to handle. People who change into cats because they are hugged? I mean come on, I sarcastically thought.

I turned to gather Carrot-top's clothes to occupy my time, but then I remembered his last words to me. He was so angry; I wish I could apologize somehow. I turned to face Yuki, only to find Carrot-top standing with him. They were glaring at each other again, like they always do. I vaguely wondered how he got back into the classroom before I rush back towards Kyo. He was fully clothed and human, this was great.

"Think of the devil," I shook my head and chuckled at my own little joke. "Here." I held out his clothes and smiled with my eyes closed; I didn't want him to become angry again. After a moment I felt the weight in my hands subside and so I reopened my eyes. They had both been so quiet, and I wanted to take the chance while they were. I reached my arms out and firmly grasped Kyo's shoulders and they both gasped. I stood on my toes and softly rested my forehead against his. "I'm sorry." I whispered and tried my best not to sway. In a few moments I felt the stiffness in the room lessen and I could almost feel a smile radiating from Yuki.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo pulled away, scowl upon his face. By this time, though, I knew it was forced. They both were smiling, even if they weren't showing it.

"Well I can't really hug you, now can I?" I simply stated with a smile. Everything about life lately makes me want to smile. Especially these two.


	4. The Future Freaks Me Out

"Sorry Eri, but the bed was already here and, well…" Shigure trailed off as he raised his hand to rub his head. I glanced around the odd closet that would now be my room. It was stationed under the stairs, with a futon pressed as far back into the angled ceiling and floor. There was a desk by the door, as well as an old radio and a reading lamp. Everything else that was originally here was moved to another closet, and I could still see the dust markings on the floor. Only by the desk, could one stand up straight, and there were still webs in the corners. I turned back towards Shigure and smiled.

"I love it, I'm just happy to be here." I gave my best act, considering the drear circumstances. The others were visiting the Sohma estate, consequently, my own fault. But they were nice enough to accept me into their household, and after a few debated talks with my manager, he let me stay. Since my eighteenth birthday, he wasn't responsible for me. Well to be honest he never was, I was never legally recognized as an orphan. He just kind of adopted me into his life.

Shigure exited my new room, and I set out to clean. But before anything was to be done, I scoured my only bag for my cd to play. I popped it into the player, and waited for that familiar tune to brighten my situation. I wait as the disk spun around, trying to pick up the track.

'_**I'm on fire! And now I think I'm ready, to bust a move. Check it out I'm rocking steady,**_

"_**Go!" **_I shout as loud as I could, and continue to sing along while dancing around like an idiot. I grab a duster and sway along to the tune.

"_**Betty won't stop listening to modern rock, how she hates to be alone**_…" I turn towards the door._** "I try to compensate her lack of love with coffee cake, Ice cream, and a bottle of ten dollar wine…"**_I gallivant to under the kitchen sink, trying to keep the song in beet in my head, while looking for cleaning supplies.

'_**She says hey! I rock the Haro sport; I rock the cow girl blues! I rock too fast for love; I'm footloose in my Velcro shoes.'**_

"_**What's up with Will and Grace? I don't get drum and bass; the future freaks me out…" **_I swirl around just in time to see a very pleases Shigure leaning against the doorway. My voice chokes as I wonder how long he's been watching me. "Can I uhh… help you? In any way? " he just smiled and turns to go. But he stops and rests his hand on the wood.

"Ah, yes. The lovely Tohru will be helping you move when she returns from shopping." He seemed to wait for my answer, but I was unsure of what to say. Suddenly a bottle fell from my arms, and as a sad attempt of catching it I fell to the ground throwing the others across the room. In a split second the man was pulling me up to my knees and holding my head. "What happened Eri? Are you okay? Do you feel faint? Should we call an ambulance, I'll be right on it!" Suddenly the support from my head dropped and I face planted the floor. I could feel that the last smash had set my noes to bleed and I decided to just lay there. I listened.

"_**Betty can't quit carving- **_Yes? This is Shigure I- _**come we're so alone? We waste-**_ No no no, she fell and hit-_** and television samples, from an era we hate- **_Why won't you believe me? She just fell I swear! - _** fail to represent. We fail to be content- **_I didn't! But she's bleeding! Why won't- _**As only Betty knows- **_Just get over here! - _**Get Down!"**_

I had only known Shigure for a short time, but he seemed, very…. How should I say this without offending him? He seemed like a major perv. I slowly stood up and pressed my hand against the slight drip from my nose, and turned to the now frantic Shigure. Things have been happening really quickly recently, and moving in would be no different. My favorite part of the song was coming up and so I sang long.

"_**Betty, I need you, I miss you I'm so alone without you. To call up on the weekends with my cellular phone…" **_I turned to the man again and started singing towards him. "_**Betty it's so hard to relate to the whole human race; I don't know where to begin…**_" I shook my head in a disappointed manor. _**"I don't know where to begin, if we can both find a way, to do the things-"**_

"What are you doing?" Shigure annoying asked. I brushed him off.

"_**That we say, we might not sit in our rooms, and drink our daydreams away… Betty, I'm a dreamer-" **_He interrupted again "Shut up! _**I'm not a vicious schemer**_, _**Oh Betty won't you.. ah fuck it! I'm on fire!" **_I smiled and turned to him again. "Okay, you may speak."

He stood there puzzled for a moment and then slowly walked towards me. "That was beautiful, such sweet amazing worlds, coming from such a beautiful woman," he reached out and hugged me before I could fully understand what he was doing. In a sudden poof the perv was now laying on my lap as a large dog, nuzzling his head into my hand. This family held so many mysteries it wasn't even funny. I listened to the song some more while scratching under his chin as if he were an actual dog before a knock at the door. I stood to answer and what I saw, was amazing. Tohru had her back pressed against a wall, Kyo was on top of an ambulance, Yuki was being chased by a woman in white, and there was a very confused paramedic looking at me wide eyed. I simply smiled for I could not muster a single word to say.

Shigure barked and rubbed his head against my pant leg. I absentmindedly patted his head just as Kyo pointed at us. "Get your hands off that flee-bag dog!" I guess his statement brought me back to reality and I rubbed my nose.

"Uhh, yes sir. Everything's fine here," I glance around to the chaos. "Well, maybe not, but you guys should probably leave now." The man nodded his head, still wide eyed and turned to leave. "Kyo!" I hollered. "Get off the ambulance you weirdo!" Today was weird. I turned back inside and nearly tripped over a can of disinfectant, "_**I'd rather waste our time together**_

_**Yeah, 'cause we can get down.**_" I sang the last lines of the song, yeah today was weird. And yes, my future life, as part of the Sohma family, totally, freaks me out.


End file.
